cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapon
Weapon (ウェポン Uepon) is a card type primarily associated with the Machina Arsenal clan. Like units, weapons can be placed on circles, either by riding or calling. They can also be normal called to the arsenal circle (アルセナルサークル Arusenaru Sākuru), or (AC), a new circle on the field located behind the other circles. Weapons can be moved to and from the arsenal zone to the other circles at will during the main phase. When a weapon is placed on or moved to an occupied circle, choose one of the units on that circle, and the weapon becomes equipped to that unit. A unit gains the power of the weapons equipped to it during a battle that it's attacking. *The grade of an equipped unit becomes the greatest grade among the unit's grade and the grade of the cards equipped to it. A grade 1 unit equipped with a grade 3 weapon becomes grade 3, but a grade 3 unit equipped with a grade 1 weapon remains grade 3. *Weapons can be moved between units at will, even among units in different columns, and they can be moved back to the arsenal zone at will. *When a unit moves between circles, all of the weapons equipped to it move with it. If a unit with weapons equipped to it intercepts, all of the weapons equipped to it become guardians for the unit that the intercepting unit is a guardian of. *If a unit leaves the field, the weapons equipped to it are moved to your arsenal circle. Weapons are not units. They can't attack. However, they can be called to the guardian circle as guardians. Weapons do have grade values, and you cannot normal call weapons with grade greater than your vanguard to a rear-guard circle or the arsenal circle. Most weapons do not have skill icons, but some of them have Intercept, which allows them to be moved from a rear-guard circle in the front row to the guardian circle. Types of Spells A normal weapon (ノーマルウェポン Nōmaru Uepon) is a spell that isn't a trigger weapon or a G weapon. A trigger weapon (トリガーウェポン Torigā Uepon) is a weapon with a trigger icon. Trigger weapons count towards the 16-trigger limit for a deck, which is amended to allow 16 total cards that are trigger units, trigger spells, or trigger weapons. A G weapon (Ｇウェポン Ji Uepon) is a type of weapon that, like G units, are put into your G deck during deck construction. G weapons can have the Stride ability, allowing them to be used by paying the Stride cost. (There are no G weapons that are G guardians.) Striding G weapons works slightly differently from regular Stride. G weapons can be strode upon your vanguard circle, rear-guard circle, or arsenal circle, and like any other weapon, they can be moved around your circles at will. G weapons also don't have heart cards. All G weapons have a CONT ability that allows the equipped unit to perform a drive check during the first battle that it attacked that turn, even if it's a rear-guard. As normal, at the end of the turn, your G weapons on the field are put into your G zone face up. G weapons count for Generation Break even though they are not G units, and Generation Break has been amended to count G weapons. Weapon Rulings *If a weapon is placed onto the field as a locked card, when it is unlocked, it is moved to the arsenal circle. Category:Weapon